


Dances with Tilion ~ Alassante's Drabbles

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles from many ages and many genre. The title was just something I came up with randomly. Its not the subject matter of the drabbles</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1) Last Thoughts ~ Boromir; Aragorn</p><p>2) Strawberries in Spring ~ Sam, Frodo</p><p>3) So....Do You Come Here Often? ~ Glorfindel, Curufin, Faith from BTVS (Crossover)<br/><br/>4) Tales of the Dragon<br/><br/>5) Cursed Commitment<br/><br/>6) Starlit Nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tales of the Dragon

_Challenge Fic for the OSA Drabbles #5: Bad Guys My friend Viv and I picked each other's characters for an extra challenge._

* * *

Smaug sighed loudly. He was so bored. 

Rolling on his side, Smaug thought perhaps he should find a fiery lady dragon. No. She would only be after his treasures anyway: or his body. He was, after all, the most powerful and cunning beast in Middle Earth. 

That Balrog thought he was. Puuuulease. Just because you have a whip, doesn't mean you are in charge. That whip may impress the locals but Smaug knew that Balrog roasted his marshmallows just like Smaug did. 

Then they rolled a dwarf in them, squished them in between graham crackers, and chocolate. 

Yummy! Dwarf smores.   
  
---


	2. Starlit Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drabbles from many ages and many genre. The title was just something I came up with randomly. Its not the subject matter of the drabbles

Her ballad carried through the air and caressed his fëa, seducing him to forget what he was seeking. Brushing aside dew drenched leaves and willowy limbs of barely mature trees, he followed the nightingales to her enchanting lay. He stumbled into darkness only lit by stars, and then at last, pure and beautiful light and he looked upon her most fair. 

They spoke not a word for their love and desire for each other was known in their hearts. 

'Elwë I am no longer. From this day that I love thee, I am Elu Thingol.' 

'And I am your queen.' 

~~~ 

_fëa - soul_  
  
---


	3. Last Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drabbles from many ages and many genre. The title was just something I came up with randomly. Its not the subject matter of the drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_Movie Verse Drabble_   

* * *

The pain of the arrows that pierced his body was mild compared to the pain in his heart. He had betrayed the fellowship and lost his honor. Now he paid the ultimate price for his sins. He had failed to protect Merry and Pippin. No matter the cost, he had would have taken the ring from Frodo. He had shamed his father. Faramir would never admit his disappointment in his weakness. Gondor would fall. Hope was lost. 

In his last moments, he saw the kingly heir of Elendil kneeling beside him. As Boromir lay dying, Aragorn whispered, 

_"Be at peace."_  
  
---


	4. Strawberries in Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drabbles from many ages and many genre. The title was just something I came up with randomly. Its not the subject matter of the drabbles

_Movie verse: Lines in italics are quotes from the movie._   

* * *

Sam, holding Frodo on the side of Mount Doom, was crying. They had come so far. Frodo was losing his battle with the evil of the ring. They were both so weary yet they had to go on. 

'Remind him of the Shire,' Sam thought to himself, 'it will give him the strength he needs.' 

_"Do you remember the taste of strawberries, ripe in the spring?"_

_"No Sam, I can't recall the taste of food"_

Sam's heart sank; always having the Shire in mind made all of this worth it. How could Frodo continue without thoughts of saving the Shire? 


	5. Cursed Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drabbles from many ages and many genre. The title was just something I came up with randomly. Its not the subject matter of the drabbles

_OSA Drabble Challenge #76: Commitment_

* * *

"Please…" his mother pleaded. "Do not follow your father on this path."

His dark eyes met hers for barely a moment before he looked down, unable to face her tears.

"I must go with him," Celebrimbor said softly.

"You did not swear this oath. It is not too late for you to…" Her eyes turned angry, as she said spitefully, "And what of your loyalty to me? You will never be able to restore your father's honor. It will be the death of you."

Picking up his sword, Celebrimbor turned away replying, "I must go; he needs me. Farewell mother."


	6. So....Do You Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various drabbles from many ages and many genre. The title was just something I came up with randomly. Its not the subject matter of the drabbles

_Drabble Challenge: Crazy CrossOvers_

_This is a very odd/silly/crazy crossover double drabble. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel's character Faith with Silmarillion characters after the fall of Gondolin. Thanks very much to NancyBrooke who beta'd this for me. And thanks to Joss Whedon and Tolkien for these wonderful characters that I don't own. Tolkien - please forgive me._  
  
Curufin and Glorfindel did not die at the same time. I'm not breaking canon THAT much. Curufin just happens to be walking by and stopped to chat 

* * *

"So you're telling me you went after a huge, fiery, demon dude with just a little sword. You're freakin' insane," Faith laughed.  
  
"Insane? Perhaps. You do not have your full mental capacities either, my lady," Glorfindel smiled. "After all, did you not try to drive a band of wargs off with twigs?"  
  
"They weren't twigs. They're beef jerky and it would have worked if I had more of the damn things. Little bastards would've totally 'snapped into a Slim-Jim'," Faith said, sighing as she picked at the rip in her jeans caused by one of the wargs' claws. "So, tall, blonde, and hunky, where in hell are we?"  
  
"I am not certain what hell is, but this is the Halls of Mandos." Glorfindel then groaned, seeing the elf swaggering towards them.  
  
"How long do you think he will keep us, Golden Flower? Do you think he was serious about that curse?" the new arrival asked the blonde elf. He then smirked at the woman. "Forgive me for interrupting. My name is Curufinwë, High Prince of the Noldor, son of Fëanor." Glancing at her torn clothing, he asked, "Ravished by animals?"  
  
"Is that an offer, gorgeous?" Faith grinned seductively at him.


End file.
